


Like or Like Like?

by benoitblanc



Category: Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benoitblanc/pseuds/benoitblanc
Summary: Jesse and the reader have been best friends since they were children, but as the end of the world draws closer their feelings for each other grow more apparent.





	Like or Like Like?

**Author's Note:**

> this includes slight season four spoilers, but it's mainly an au and does not follow canon.

The day you met Jesse Custer was a hard day for you. You could remember the moment that you were taken from your home to Angelville clearly. And you could remember that you were always comforted by the one person you had around your age. Jesse Custer. 

You were both inseparable at a young age, many assumed it was due to being stuck in the same horrible situation however his case was a bit worse since they were his family. However, the two of you went strong in your friendship, continuing to travel to this very moment in time, both of you grown adults at this point. There were some rough patches in your friendship, but nothing was ever perfect. 

Growing up, you saw him as nothing more than a friend for a while, writing off the times you thought you wanted something more as just teenage hormones, that one time you made out in the moonlight as nothing more than being stupid teenagers. And you moved on, however some part of you never did, you were positive that he did, especially when you met Tulip. 

“What are you thinking about?” Jesse questioned as he sat down next to you, his black hair tousled and his preacher uniform slightly off-center. You turned to look at him, your eyes following Jesse as he got comfortable sitting next to you on the stairs you were sitting on. It was sunset, so you had decided to watch the sunset on the porch of the house that the two of you were ‘barrowing’ while you were on the run and essentially homeless. “Just… how we got here.” You said, trying not to cringe at your lame excuse to not say ‘yeah I was thinking about you, isn’t that fun?’ because you really didn’t want to do something like that. “What about it?” He questioned, drawing you from your thoughts again, which caught you off guard.

“Are you okay?” He questioned again before you even had a chance to respond to his prior question. “Yeah, yeah. Why would you think something’s wrong?” You questioned and you could see from the look in his face what he was about to say. “I’ve known you for over twenty years, I think I know when something’s wrong.” Jesse clarified, and you sighed. “The world might be able to end, we’re separated from the rest of our friends- What if we die trying to fight The Grail? What if this was a mistake?” You said and realized you were rambling by the end of it. 

You hadn’t been looking at Jesse, but you felt him wrap his arm around you and pull you into him. “It’s okay, we’re not going to die.” He said and you looked up at him, “You can’t know that, Jesse.” You said and he shook his head, “No. I can’t, but you remember what we promised each other, don’t you.” He questioned and you sighed, of course, you remembered. “I said I would die for you, you said you’d do the same for me. But Jesse-”” No buts, it was a promise it doesn’t matter how long ago it was.” He responded and you nodded. 

After a few moments, you spoke again. “You know I meant it, right. I would die for you.” You said and he looked down at you, “I meant it too.” Jesse responded, which made you smile. Not that you were happy about the idea of him dying, because you never would be, but hearing him say that meant a lot to you. it occurred to you that the comfortable silence that fell between you was nothing short of indicative of how close the two of you truly were. You had been friends for so many years, had known each other for most of your lives, you were so comfortable with each other that nothing besides the company of each other needed to be exchanged. 

“I’ve missed this.” You muttered, not really trying to speak aloud but you couldn’t help yourself from saying something to Jesse. “You’ve missed what?” Jesse asked you, and you slowly moved your face up so you were looking at him, but you were still lightly resting in his arms. “Spending time with you, without everyone else and without blood and dirt sticking to us. How long has it been since we’ve been able to just calmly sit together, a year? two?” You explained and Jesse seemed to realize something, something that you believed to be agreement. “I missed it too, (y/n), I missed you,” Jesse said, which made you smile lightly, before resting your head back on his chest. “I missed you too,” you responded.

You don’t really know what happened, but as you sat in Jesse’s arms listening to the faint sound of his heartbeat through his shirt you realized that you were feeling something different. You had always felt the same way about Jesse, ever since you first met him. But he always had someone at his hip, so that small crush you had on him when you first met was quickly bottled up. You loved him, of course you did you had known him since you were a teenager and had been together during some of the worst moments of your life. But as you sat there, with Jesse so close, you began to realize that those feelings might have never gone away. Yes, you had been thinking about how at one point you had a crush on him, but now all you could hear was your brain telling you that you were in love with him, you remembered all of the times that his grandma taunted you and claimed you were in love with him. The time Starr claimed that you had only wanted to follow Jesse when his friends didn’t was because you were in love with Jesse. It was all you could hear, it was like a pounding thought in the back of your head. Persistent, needy, clingy, it needed to be heard.

As quick as the thoughts started, you were pulled from them as Jesse began to tap you in the arm. “Hmm?” You asked him as you brought your head to face his. “All these years of us knowing each other. I couldn’t imagine my life without you.” Jesse said, which caught you off guard. “You’re the only reason I made it through Angelville, you know that right? I wouldn’t be here without you.” You said, which caused the corner of Jesse’s mouth to twitch.

The next few moments went by in such a blurry moment, but one you knew would never leave you. Jesse’s hand moved down to your face, resting firmly on your cheek before letting you move up so your face with even with his. As you looked at each other, no words were spoken but you knew there was a question in the air, the question of whether or not you were okay with what was about to transpire. Questions about whether you were reading this correctly, and that he wanted to do this as well. But when neither of you moved backward, the questions were answered. 

Jesse slowly moved in towards your face, you following him before your lips touched. The kiss started off soft like you were both testing the waters as your lips moved together. It was a new feeling to both of you, despite knowing each other for so long, but it felt right. As you both started becoming firmer, you moved your hand to rest in his hair, his hand resting lightly on your cheek, and the other moving to hold your hip. 

After a few moments, you were forced to pull away from each other due to the lack of oxygen. You both panted as you looked at each other again, your foreheads resting together. “I love you.” You muttered, “I’m in love with you.” You clarified, and you could see Jesse’s eyes light up. “I don’t know how it took me so long to realize- I’m in love with you too,” Jesse said, which caused you to grin. “Really how did it take us this long, it’s not the first time we’ve… cuddled.” You said, not really knowing if that’s the word you wanted to use. “Stop-” Jesse said, trying not to laugh but ended up laughing about how awkward you were about using the word. 

You two moved to his room, just to lay down together. As you both fell asleep, your legs tangled with his and your head resting on his chest as it moved up and down with his face pressed against your hair and your hands intertwined, you realized that you had no idea what would happen in the future. You didn’t know if the world was really going to end, you didn’t know if you and Jesse would ever get the chance to grow old together and get married. You had no idea what was going to happen between you two, between the entire world, but you did know one thing for certain. That whatever happened, you would do it together. You two would die together before you had to lose each other. And something about that sentiment brought you peace as you fell asleep in the arms of the man you loved more than anything, the man who loved you too.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you guys liked this! i don't know how many people are going to read this but i've been searching for jesse fics for a long time, and have so many ideas for oc's for him (and starr) and no where to express them so i just decided to sit down and write this!


End file.
